Someone To Love Me
by cv1995
Summary: Jean is a reincarnation of a powerful fire goddess that harnesses the Phoenix Force. Sinister and Magneto want to use it to wipe out humanity. When Jean meets the X-Men, she's utterly lost and confused. She also finds herself falling for the cold-hearted leader of the X-Men, Cyclops. There will be other pairings. Jott, Romy, Logan/Emma. This is my first fanfic so be easy on me :)
1. Alive

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. THEY TRULY BELONG TO MARVEL **

_Where do I go when I'm so alone?_

_Where do I turn when you are so close? _

_We try not to crash but we still collide _

_Tears I've cried, I'll survive _

_I'm alive…_

**_Leona Lewis - Alive_**

The rain was pouring harder than ever. The streets were wet and empty. Jean quickly stopped to look around and try to figure out where she was. She had just barely escaped death. Someone by the name of Sinister brutally killed her parents and he was coming after her. He was talking about some nonsense of her being a reincarnation of the fire goddess, Millennia. According to mythology, Millennia harnessed the Phoenix Force; which had the power to wipe out an entire race and destroy worlds. Jean didn't know what the hell he was talking about. She just knew that she had to escape—and fast.

That was how she ended up on the streets, running around in the pouring rain. Carrying a small rucksack that contained important items and dressed in a thin nightgown, she slowly crept through the streets. She didn't want to draw attention to herself since her nightgown was thin and was now see through thanks to the rain. If anyone saw her like this; God knows what would happen to her in this corrupt town. Everything in the town was corrupt, even the police force. Jean had her sights set on the entrance into the town. It was the only way in and out. She checked the premise to make sure that there was no one before making a mad dash towards the entrance. She ran as fast as she could, but was stalled when a uniformed policeman appeared in front of her blocking the way out.

The officer had a smug smirk on his face. He licked his lips and signaled his friends to come out of hiding. They began surrounding her, inching into a tight circle around her; to make sure that there weren't any loopholes for her to make a run for it. Jean shoved her hand into the rucksack trying to search for anything that she could defend herself with. The police officers began laughing at her helplessness. Tears began streaming down her face as they began closing in on her.

Police officer – "Ha, ha. There's nowhere to run, girly."

He quickly sprung himself at him and wrapped his arms around her tight. Jean screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would come to her rescue.

Police officer – "Now, stop squirming and shut that damn trap of yours! If you're a good girl and do as we say, we'll let you go."

The police officer carried the squirming girl and threw her over his shoulder. Jean was trying everything she could to escape.

Biting, screaming, kicking, and trying to make a run for it when she could…she tried everything! There was just too many of them. The police officer, who she came to know as, Wallace Fisher was in deep conversation with the other police officers; something about starting a prostitution ring as a side job since working for the force wasn't paying as well as it used too. Jean was going to be their first working girl.

They came upon a small brown shack in the woods, away from the town. If she screamed for help, no one would hear; that's how far they were from town. Jean prayed to God that someone, ANYONE would come to save her. She didn't deserve this; she didn't deserve this kind of life. Officer Wallace Fisher broke the lock on the old shabby door and kicked the door open. He plopped Jean down onto a pile of hay. She immediately began crawling away and fighting tooth and nail for her life.

The other police officers gathered around and held her down while Officer Fisher unbuckled his pants. They were all cheering him on. Jean could smell the strong stench of whiskey and vodka and it was making her sick. She was getting close to passing out, but she fought to keep her eyes open. Officer Fisher took his shirt off and grabbed at Jean's nightgown, ripping it off her body. She was dressed in pink lacy bra with matching panties. Jean cried out one last time. _Oh, God help me. Please don't let them do this to me. Please God…_Jean pleaded.

Not far from the brown rundown shack, a jet as black as night quietly landed. A ramp descended from the stomach of the jet and an old, bald man in a wheelchair wheeled down the ramp. His brows were furrowed in concentration; with him, was a tall man with blonde hair wearing a metal plate on his chest, another man with a weird looking hairstyle, and a huge blue, furry creature. The bald man was Professor Charles Xavier. He ran a safe haven for mutants and he was also the creator of the X-Men. Charles' mind had sensed a young mutant girl; who was terribly in danger. Quickly, he asked his star pupil's brother, Alex Summers aka Havoc, his combat expert Logan aka Wolverine and Hank McCoy aka Beast to accompany him.

Alex – "Logan, Hank you've guys got anything? Smell any trouble?"

Logan grunted and shook his head; he didn't smell anything. Hank's eyes widened and his ears perked up. He turned towards Alex and motioned to where the scent was coming from. Sitting on top of a hill was a small shabby shack. Alex could hear a young woman's screams. His body stiffened and he positioned himself just right and he blasted the roof of the shack off with his optic blast that shot out from his chest. Logan looked puzzled and then growled in shame. Alex ran towards the shack and the sight that befell him disgusted him. A group of middle aged men that stunk of booze were taking advantage of a poor helpless girl. Charles and Hank followed Alex's lead with Logan trailing behind. Why were they going to save some whore? She wasn't what they came for. He knew that they shouldn't have been trying to play hero and try to save anybody. Little did Logan know, the so called "whore" was the one that Charles' mind had sensed.

Alex took his jacket off and wrapped it around the terrified young woman. Through the mess of tears and wet hair, Alex noticed that she was beautiful and when he saw what she had been wearing; he immediately knew why she had been targeted.

Alex – "Hey, you're safe now. Did they do anything to you? Hey…"

Jean opened her eyes and found a man looking at her intently. He was worried and she reached up to touch his face, but passed out. Alex picked her up bridal style and headed for the jet. Logan was completely dumbfounded. Charles sensed Logan's confusion and pulled him aside to assess the situation.

Logan - "Is this who we came for?"

Charles – "Yes, Logan. She is who we came for. She was the one that my mind sensed."

Logan – "Are you sure that's her, Charles? She's just some whore that those bastard cops picked up on the corner."

Charles – "Her name is Jean Grey. If you took a closer look at her, you would see that that is her."

Logan – "Is she the one that called out to you?"

Charles – "Yes, and she's terrible danger. Sinister is after her. He wants to harness her power and use it wipe out the human race. He and Magneto have been working alongside."

Logan's brows furrowed in confusion, but widened when he came to the realization. _Could it be true? Could she really be a reincarnation of a powerful goddess? _Logan thought. He remembered when Kitty and Jubilee had been talking about it. Millennia, the goddess of fire, was a beautiful woman with long, fiery red hair and she harnessed the Phoenix Force; which had the power to destroy worlds. She was said to be the most powerful and was feared by many.

Logan – "Charles…could it really be…"

Charles – "Yes, Logan. She is the reincarnation of Millennia."

Logan – "But, how do you know? She could just be some girl that looks similar to her, but not a reincarnation. I don't like this one bit, Chuck."

Charles – "Whether you like it or not, we need to protect her. If Sinister gets his hands on her, he will use the Phoenix Force to wipe out the entire human race! And we cannot let that happen."

Logan growled a low growl and began walking towards the X-Jet. Charles followed behind him with a look of worry and confusion. _What is going on up there, Logan? _Charles thought to himself. A year ago one of their team members suddenly departed in the wee hours of the morning, never to be seen again. Her name was Emma Frost; she was a telepath and had the ability to turn her skin into pure diamond. She and Logan had been romantically involved, but due to Logan's smug attitude; she left. It just seemed that ever since she left, Logan's demeanor changed.

Logan knew that Charles was worried about him, but he did his best to show that Emma's sudden departure a year ago didn't bother him. His patience was running out and soon pretending to be okay wasn't going to be enough.

The flight back to the mansion was eerily quiet. Logan caught himself glancing at the redheaded girl strapped in the stretcher. She had minor injuries and reeked of booze. The Wolverine saw this as a way to rid himself of Emma, but was quickly silenced by Logan. This was one hell of a battle within himself, and it was times like this that he wished he wasn't able to love.


	2. Cry With You

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO MARVEL. ALSO, THANKS FOR FOLLOWING ME AND THE REVIEWS! SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK FORVER. **

_You're not alone _

_I'll listen till your tears give out _

_You're safe and sound _

_I swear that I won't let you down _

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too _

_I mean it when I say _

_When you cry, I cry with you, with you… _

**_Hunter Hayes ~ Cry With You _**

Rogue was bored and starving. She and Jubilee had been out shopping and she was stumped. Ever since she learned how to turn her skin off; she finally felt like she could breathe. Private Sessions with the Professor had really paid off. When she announced the news to her best friend, Jubilee; she was as happy as can be. She immediately dragged Rogue to the mall to shop for a new wardrobe.

Rogue finally felt like she could be herself again. She didn't have to hide her skin or isolate herself from the others in fear of getting too close. So, away went the scarves and the gloves. She was finally able to touch someone without sucking the life out of them and killing them in the process; no more putting people into comas. Another thing that made her happy about finally turning off her skin was the fact that she and Logan could finally be together.

The humming sound of an engine snapped her out of his thoughts. Her eyes widened and she made a run for the landing pad in the basement. Along the way, she bumped into Jubilee.

Jubilee – "Whoa there, chica! What's the rush?"

Rogue – "They're back! I just heard the jet landing! Come on!"

Both girls took the elevator down into the lower levels of the mansion and went into the huge landing garage where the X-Jet had just landed. Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr were already there patiently waiting. Rogue snorted in disgust. Kitty was caught in a weird love triangle between the two guys. Quite frankly, Rogue felt bad for Piotr. He had no idea that Kitty was obviously head over heels in love with Bobby. Basically, she was stringing him along. If you don't feel the same for someone, you should just let them go. Rogue shook her head in dismay. Jubilee glanced across the room at Piotr and then back at Rouge.

Jubilee – "What's up?"

Rogue – "Nothing, really."

Jubilee – "Really, what's wrong?"

Rogue – "I just feel bad for Piotr, that's all. You and I obviously know that Kitty is madly in love with Bobby. Why can't she realize that and dump Piotr?"

Jubilee – "That's just Kitty for you. She can never decide what she wants."

Rogue – "Yeah…I just wish that she would just wake up and realize that Piotr isn't who she wants and just let him go. And, I'm starting to get the feeling that he knows that she probably doesn't feel the same way about him."

Jubilee nodded in agreement. Kitty was their best friend and they loved her to death, but she could be such a tease. Rogue remembered when she and Kitty had gotten into an argument about her weird love triangle and they hadn't spoken since. Jubilee had tried to be the mediator and bring both of the girls together, but it always ended in disaster.

The fold up stairway descended from the jet and out walked Alex carrying what looked like the lifeless body of a young woman. Scott Summers, the leader of the X-Men and Alex's brother, stood a few feet before the descended staircase. He was greeted by Charles.

Scott – "So, how did it go?"

Charles – "It was fine. We got to her just in the nick of time."

Scott nodded his head and looked up at his younger brother. He was carrying a young woman in his arms. Scott stepped aside as Moira came up behind him with a stretcher.

Scott – "So…that's really her?"

Charles – "Yes, Scott. There's something about her that I will need to discuss with the team. I'm going to the infirmary to make sure that she's fine. I want all of you to go meet in my office. I'll be there in a few."

Scott obeyed and went on his way. Rogue and Jubilee had overheard the conversation and both girls nodded their heads in understanding. Kitty, Bobby and Piotr understood as well. The only people left to tell were Storm and Remy. Jubilee stretched out her arms and yawned. She began walking towards the exit, but stopped when she noticed that Rogue wasn't following her.

Rogue was staring longingly at Logan, clutching the dog tags that he gave to her to keep. Jubilee rolled her eyes and decided to intervene.

Jubilee – "Do you really think that he'll give you a shot? I mean…not to be a bitch or anything…but he's still grieving over Emma. Do you think that you'll be able to wait for him forever?"

Rogue shot Jubilee one of her famous death glares, but the realization that she might've been right, soften her face. _What if Jubes is right? What if he never gets over Emma?_ Rogue contemplated. What if she was waiting for a love that was never going to happen? What if she was just chicken to tell him how she felt? What would happen if he accepted her feelings and they got together, but he never fully got over Emma? A whirlwind of annoying questions spun around Rogue's head. She turned towards her best friend and sighed deeply.

Rogue – "I'm going to tell him how I feel…tonight."

Jubilee's eyes widened with shock. Logan was a dangerous, violent, short-tempered person, but deep down inside he was caring, loving, protective and a big softy. Overall, he was a good guy…but not for Rogue. Jubilee observed him enough to know that he was very selfish, smug and _very _flirtatious. No girl wants to go out with a guy who can't let other girls that he's taken. It's not that she didn't like him…it's just that she didn't want to see out of all the people that she loved and cared about in her life, especially Rogue, get hurt.

Jubilee – "Are you sure you want to tell him?"

Rogue – "Yes, I'm sure. If I don't get it out now, I'll never have the guts to tell him. Look, I know that you probably don't approve of him, but I like him…a lot."

Jubilee – "Okay…but…I don't know."

Rogue – "What is it, Jubes? What's wrong?"

Jubilee – "You know…I've noticed that Kitty's not the only one caught in a weird love triangle."

Rogue – "What?"

Jubilee – "Rogue, chica, I know that you have feelings for Remy. I see the way you are with him. You're a lot happier, you smile more, you're…"

Rogue – "Remy and I are just friends, nothing more."

Jubilee – "You can keep telling yourself that, but I know that you like him. You probably like him even more than you do Logan. Admit, Rogue!"

Rogue – "Would you keep your voice down? I don't want him to hear us!"

Jubilee – "Admit! You like Remy more than a friend!"

Rogue – "I do not! Now, will you excuse me? I have something important to talk about with Logan. Goodbye!"

Jubilee just shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes. _When is that girl gonna wake up and smell reality?_ Jubilee thought. Rogue was so stubborn and she like it when she was right, but sometimes being right isn't always as it seems. Sometimes you need to be wrong to find the right. In Rogue's case, Logan was totally wrong for her and Remy was so right for her. It was just going to take rejection to put her in her place. Jubilee exited the landing pad and made her way to the Professor's office as instructed.

Logan was sitting in the lounge area drinking a beer, flipping through the channels. Rogue was hesitant to enter the room and take a seat next to him on the couch. She immediately became nervous and she felt like she was going to hurl right there in the doorway. The nerves were quickly trying to take over, but she pushed through them and held her head up high as she confidently walked into the room and took a seat next to Logan.

Rogue – "Hey, Logan."

Logan – "Oh, hey kid."

Rogue – "So…what'cha up to?"

Logan – "Just tryin' to look for something good to watch."

He wasn't showing any interest in her. She could feel her patience running out. It was now or never. She had to do it.

Rogue – "Logan…there's something that I need to tell you…it's important."

Logan shifted his body to turn towards her. His brows furrowed into a stern look with a little concern glazed over. This was the moment. The moment where Rogue was going to confess her love to Logan and they would both live happily ever after. As she opened her mouth to talk, she quickly found herself wordless. Why, you say? Rogue realized that her heart wasn't beating rapidly like it used to whenever she was around Logan. What was this wordless, dry feeling? It felt as though she didn't have any feelings for Logan anymore. She quickly shook them off thinking that they were just her nerves getting trying to get the best of her.

Logan's left eyebrow arched questioningly. He wondered what was going on up in that pretty head of hers. He sensed that she was nervous about something; he smelled it when she was standing in the doorway contemplating if she should go in or not. Rogue bit down hard on her bottom lip; trying to calm herself down. Finally, she gathered her thoughts and opened her mouth to talk.

Rogue – "I've learned to turn my skin on and off."

_Oh, dear God that was pathetic,_ Rogue cursed at herself.

Logan – "Really? That's great, kid. I guess that Private Sessions with the Professor have really paid off, huh? I'm proud of you, kid."

Rogue – "Yeah, I can finally touch someone without killing them. I can finally give and receive a hug, I can hold someone's had or give a handshake…most importantly I'll finally be able to kiss someone. We can be together now, Logan."

Rogue reached over and held onto Logan's hand, squeezing it gently. It took a while for Logan to register what was happening. Rogue was confessing her love to him. Something that he was hoping would never happen. He got why she would be infatuated with him; he did save her life after all. Logan let go of Rogue's hand and got up to leave. He was still mourning over Emma and it was going to take time to get over her before he could start dating again. Yeah, he would drown his sorrows in booze and one night stands, but nothing compared to Emma. She was the love of his life.

Rogue looked up at Logan with hurt and confusion swimming around her dark brown orbs.

Logan – "I'm sorry, kid. It's just not gonna happen, okay?"

Rogue – "Logan, I love you and I want to be with you. I know that you're still mourning over Emma, but don't you think that it's time you move on? Move on with…me?"

As tempting as it sounded, Logan knew he had to pass. He couldn't bring himself to hurt another person' especially if that person was Rogue. He could see the eagerness and longing slowly fade away in her eyes as she was beginning to realize that she had just made a huge mistake. Rogue got up as well and immediately her demeanor changed.

Rogue – "Humph, I knew it. Jubilee was right after all. I knew that confessing my love to you would be a huge mistake!"

Tears began burning her cheeks as she ran out of the room. Logan did nothing to stop her, but he knew that he should've done something or said something. He finished the last of his beer and made his way to the Professor's office.

Remy was making his way to the Professor's office, but when he saw the sullen look on Logan's face; he knew that something bad must've happened and it included Rogue. Quickly, he searched the mansion grounds for Rogue and found her in the garden sulking over her latest regret. Remy's heart sank at the sight, but it also burned with fury. Who would hurt such a kind, caring and loving person like Rogue? Remy knew exactly who that person was, and like the best friend he was; he was there to glue her back together.

Remy – "Rogue, Chere, what happened?"

Rogue – "I made a huge mistake! That's what happened!"

Remy – "Does it have something to do with Logan?"

Rogue – "Yeah…I basically told him that I liked him and that we could finally be together and he rejected me."

Remy – "I'm so sorry, chere. I know that you liked him a lot."

Rogue – "Yeah…but the thing is, I don't really feel hurt…like at all."

Remy – "What do you mean?"

Rogue – "Well, it hurt when he rejected me and I shed some tears…but, I just feel like it was meant to happen; him rejecting me. I think it was a wake-up call; telling me that it's time to move on and stop wishing for something that's never going to happen. It hurts so much, but at the same time it doesn't. What does this mean, Remy? I'm so lost and confused. I thought that it would never hurt like this."

Remy moved closer to Rogue and wrapped his arms around her. Over the few months that he had been at the mansion, he and Rogue had gotten close. They were inseparable and they told each other everything. Rogue always came to Remy with her issues involving her secret undying love for Logan and he came to her when he had girl issues. They were both therapists to each other. Remy had watched Rogue shed a few tears over Logan and listened to her frustrations about her mutation and the need to be touched and being able to touch someone else. To be honest, Remy was there for her more than Jubilee was.

Rogue was grateful for having Remy by her side. Through thick and thin, he had always been there to pick her up and in the process she started to develop feelings for him. As she buried her face into his chest; she felt the rejection from Logan die away. A small smile formed on her lips as Remy held her tight, stroking her hair and planting soft kisses on her head to help soothe her. Oh how Rogue wished she could stop time and stay like this forever.


End file.
